thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce
Elizabeth Lizzie Grace Blackwell (''Born: Elizabeth Grace Balcoin-Pierce'') on March 22, 2014, is the biological 3 yr. old daughter of Carson Blackwell and Katerina Blackwell, great-granddaughter of Silas Balcoin, granddaughter of Christopher Blackwell and Esther Blackwell, paternal great-niece of Dahlia and Thomas Chamberlain the paternal niece of Niklaus Blackwell, Adalyn Blackwell, , Harrison Blackwell,Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell, the paternal younger half-sister of Harper Blackwell, Christian Blackwell, Thomas Blackwell, Nicholas Blackwell, Chazarrae Blackwell, the younger sister of Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce, the aunt of Isabella Blackwell, the maternal younger cousin of Jacob Blackwell, Adalyn Blackwell's Unborn Daughter, Rose Blackwell and the maternal older cousin of Hope Blackwell and Lillian-Rose Blackwell. Elizabeth is primarily a member of the [[Blackwell Family|'Balcoin Family']] History While thinking Carson, Katherine and Christopher were sick from food poison, it was revealed by Chazarrae that she was pregnant after Katherine and Carson performed a protection spell. Then Carson and Katherine began picking out names for the baby. Kai finds out about Katherine's pregnancy when he tells her that Grayson had been killed by a pack of werewolfs. Katherine and Adalyn are attacked by Thomas, during Katherine's bachelorette party. As he was about to stab Katherine with a knife, Thomas hears the baby;'s heart-beat and tells her she's expecting. Later, Katherine tells Carson that she is pregnant with his baby. Carson reveals that Katherine is dead and so is his baby More History It was revealed by Dahlia, that the Elizabeth survived Kai's attack on Katherine, due to the Morningstar Coven performed a spell to save her and the baby. It was also revealed that when Carson tried to hear her heartbeat he couldn't hear it, proving the coven had also performed the cloaking spell, so that Kai wouldn't try to kill them again. Before she was born, she used Molecularkinesis, from being born, because she was attached to the magic in Katherine's body. Carson and Christopher finished the job by channeling the magic as she was finally born. Carson, Christopher and Chazarrae, head to Dallas, as he promised Katherine. While at dinner she begins to cry and Christopher is having a hard time putting Elizabeth to sleep. After talking to Chaz, Elizabeth finally falls asleep in her grandfather's arms. Carson and Katherine both decide to use Elizabeth to siphon the Armory's door open being Chazarrae, was to incapacitated to open it. Elizabeth was successful in opening the Armory doors and she embraces her father in triumph. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth possesses all standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weakness Elizabeth has the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships *Carson, Chazarrae, Elizabeth, Christopher and Katherine *Carson and Elizabeth *Thomas and Elizabeth *Christopher and Elizabeth Possessions * Thomas's Starling Necklace Tropes * Daddy's Girl- Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Carson loves her. Carson was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power- Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Grandfather- Elizabeth has a grandfather that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her grandfather, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition- Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed by an ancestor. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Elizabeth's blood was still inside her. * Sins of our Fathers- As Carson notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Name *Although the name Elizabeth creates the urge to understand others, it is stressed that it limits self-expression and self-confidence causing moods. *The name, Elizabeth, contributes sensitive, creative, and idealistic qualities to her nature that could be expressed in a variety of literary or artistic fields. See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Witches